


The Cat's Maiden

by CK203



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor to Moderate Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK203/pseuds/CK203
Summary: Marinette has been rejected by Adrien and essentially cut off all contact with him, leaving Adrien worried about his friend. He decides to visit her as his superhero counterpart, but what happens when he forgets why he rejected Marinette in the first place?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**So my other story is beginning to wind down and this was my writers block story, I didn't think I would post this since it's really just a mess of fluff and cute moments to ease my mind while writing angst, but I decided that some of y'all might like that. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter and comment if you would like the rest of the story I guess, If not this can remain a cute lil one shot.**

“I really like you Adrien” Marinette mumbled, just loud enough that Adrien could hear it.

“Thank’s Marinette, you’re an amazing friend” Adrien replied with a smile, but when he heard her groan a little, he knew that there was something else she wanted to add. 

“No Adrien” Marinette responded “I like you more than a friend” she muttered, and yet even as she said this there was no hopeful expression, she fully expected him to reject her, and sadly her expectation came true. 

“I-I-Im sorry Marinette” Adrien said sympathetically.

That was just about a week ago, she had faked being sick just to not face Adrien in school, but in turn she received a numerous amount of texts from multiple people, including Adrien, asking if she was alright. 

**Adrien- Marinette, are you ok?**

Curse that stupid boy, instead of responding she didn’t even open the message, actually she decided to block his number knowing that there would likely be multiple messages from him, messages that she just couldn’t respond to, not now. 

**Alya- Girl, are you sure you're just sick? You haven’t been in school for a week and no one else has heard from you. Does this have anything to do with Adrien?**

Alya was the one person who she had still kept relative contact with, yet she was still slightly distant with her too. She had given her minimal details about her half hearted confession, but minimal was a key detail, in fact the exact words were “he doesn’t feel the same way” and any other prying revealed that she was not going to expose any more information.

**Marinette- Im fine, just really sick.**

That vague response was the only one she gave Alya, and it seemed to work at least a little, enough that most people stopped with their frequent “are you ok?” texts. 

“Marinette, you can't keep faking being sick” Tikki stated with a sigh “Cat Noir is going to get suspicious soon, and just because you defeated Hawkmoth, that doesn’t mean you should stop patrolling” she added. Marinette chose not to respond, mostly because she knew Tikki was right, she couldn’t let a setback completely unravel her life, and yet here she was. It was right then that she felt the first tear fall, the first tear of many to follow.

Cat Noir had once again decided to stalk the rooftops, he hadn’t seen Ladybug in just about a week, and yet he wasn’t thinking about that much, his mind was seemingly drifting to a different black haired girl with pigtails. He had no idea Marinette had those feelings towards him, he hadn’t even really thought about Marinette in that way, sure he knew she was absolutely adorable and definitely had numerous people crushing on her, but he definitely didn’t know she had felt that way. The truth was he was worried about her, he had sent her close to thirty texts by that point in time and all of them went unanswered. She was ignoring him and he knew it, in fact that was as obvious as anything, especially when Alya came into class with news of a new text. That made him angry more than everything, sure they weren’t best friends or anything, but he liked to assume they were at least good friends and it definitely hurt that something like these feelings completely ruined that. It didn’t help that Ladybug was missing and it seemed Alya wasn’t too keen on Adrien anymore, especially since she seemed to be the only one who knew about Marinette's confession. At least he still had Nino, but he still wasn’t going to talk to Nino about it, he wasn’t necessarily the type of person you talked to about this kind of stuff. This left him with absolutely no one to talk to and he was also out a friend who he did care about greatly. These were all reasons why he wasn’t surprised to end up on Marinette’s balcony, knocking on her hatch before he could stop himself. He waited there, alarmed that he was overstepping a boundary, after all he had just stopped on her balcony once after Ladybug stood him up on a date that he had set up for them.

“Cat Noir? What are you doing here?” Marinette asked through a tiny slit of her hatch door, her blue eyes piercing the darkness. Cat flopped down onto the ground to be able to look into Marinette's eyes, only to notice that they were red and puffy, showing she had just been crying.

“Can I come in?” he asked kindly.

“What are you doing here?” she asked again, opening the hatch a little more to view the leather clad hero.

“I heard you were upset and wanted to check on you” He suggested, trying not to reveal too much.

“I’m fine” She stated coldly, her eyes narrowing as she eyed the Cat on her balcony. Adrien however was very glad that she didn’t decide to question how he knew that “Can I please come in” Cat begged “it’s really cold out here and I think something just brushed against my leg” he whined with a smirk.

“Fine” she replied as she held the hatch open, allowing Cat to hop into her room. He looked around and found that there were numerous pin holes in her walls, in fact it seemed that there were pin holes all over the bright pink walls.

“Redecorating?” Cat asked as he examined one of the small holes.

“How can you tell?” Marinette asked sincerely, as she flopped down onto her desk chair. 

“My vision is much better when I’m transformed” he explained as he sat down on her chaise lounger.

“And here I thought the leather was bound to your skin” Marinette joked, letting a small smile break onto her face.

“I saw that smile purr-incess” Cat joked “I am going to assume that is purely from my presence” he added in a cocky tone. 

“In your dreams alley cat” Marinette replied playfully. It seemed to be right then that Adrien realized how much he missed Marinette, he missed their few interactions, in fact he just missed the small “hey” he received when their paths crossed, but even more than that he missed the cheerful “Good Morning” he got. 

“So… tell me why you’re upset” Cat demanded kindly, knowing full well why she was. 

“It’s a long story” She replied, devoting her full attention towards the sketchbook that laid on her desk.

“I have time” Cat replied “With Hawkmoth gone, there actually isn’t much for me to do anyway” he added with a shrug as he stood up, he peered over her shoulder to look at the sketchbook, only to realize it was a diary rather than a sketchbook, one that was quickly closed as Marinette looked back to him.

“Remember that curiosity killed the cat” Marinette stated as she latched the book closed.

“Mmm, but satisfaction revived it” Cat replied as he plopped down right next to Marinette.

“I was really hoping you didn’t know the second half of the quote” she mumbled as she pulled out an actual sketchbook and idly worked on a design. 

“You’ve still haven’t told me what’s bothering you” Cat stated, he stood up from the chaise and sat right next to Marinette.

“Well, I haven’t decided whether I can trust you” She replied.

“Fine, how about I tell you a secret of mine and then you talk about what made you cry” he suggested, knowing that if she would talk about it then maybe she would come back to school.

“Alright kitty, what’s your secret?” Marinette asked, still focusing her attention on her sketchbook.

“I dated a girl just because I wanted to make her happy” Cat stated. Marinette took in a small inhale, she remembered Cat talking about his relationship problems to Ladybug, obviously they were super vague and in fact all she got from him was ‘it’s complicated’ but in reality that was because she told him that he couldn’t reveal much. 

“I…” she started, but the words got stuck in her throat, she sat there as she tried to figure out something,  _ anything _ to say.

“It’s alright Marinette” Cat stated with a smile on his face “You don’t need to say anything, I’ve made peace with my mistakes” he added. Marinette sighed before turning to the superhero. 

“I’m sorry Cat, I’m usually good with this stuff” she whispered.

“That’s why I want you to talk about what’s bothering you” He responded “Whatever is bothering you has obviously affected you a lot” He waited for a response, one that wasn’t coming “I can tell you’ve been crying Mari, so why don't you tell me” he suggested, putting his hand on her knee supportively. He waited a long time for a response, and for a while he didn’t think it was coming, he thought that she would remain silent, but then he heard a small whimper. 

“I… I told him how I felt” she cried out, trying to hold back all of her tears that had just been pouring out freely mere hours ago “The boy I liked” she explained.

“That’s what has you crying?” Cat asked quietly, slightly leaning into Marinette like an actual cat would do.

“I… I don't know” she whimpered, her hand moving into Cat's hair “I… I just don't know how I’m supposed to go back to school and be friends with him again” she explained with teary eyes “I’m supposed to go back and be friends with him… but… but I just don't know if I can handle seeing and talking to him everyday” she cried out as she ran her fingers through his hair for comfort, not exactly aware of what she was doing. 

“It’s ok Mari” Cat whispered as he ran his hand up and down her thigh. 

“Would I be an absolute jerk if I just decided to ignore him?” she asked as she stood up only to fall onto her chaise and face away from the blonde boy in her room, she couldn’t handle looking into her partners eyes. 

“No, you wouldn’t be a jerk” he replied quietly, a sharp pain brewing in his heart, threatening to bring tears to his eyes “if you feel that you need to do that to move on and heal, then do it, he’ll understand” Cat replied, his legs forcefully carrying him next to Marinette. He sat right on the edge of the chaise, his back touching her own, he felt her scooch over to the other side, allowing him to fully sit, but to him it felt as if she was physically trying to avoid his touch.

“Do you really think so?” she asked, her voice muffled from the cushion of the lounger.

“Yes” He replied, the pain only growing in his heart “You need to heal, and that’s the first priority” he added, leaning back into the plush cushions of the chaise. He looked towards Marinette who was slowly moving to face him.

“Thank you Chat” she whispered, her eyes getting heavy with exhaustion.

“Get some sleep princess” he suggested, leaning down and kissing the top of her head, and with that he was gone. 

“Hey Nino” Adrien said as he graciously sat down on the wooden bench.

“Hey man” Nino said as he scribbled down answers to the homework.

“That one’s B” Adrien stated as he turned around to Alya.

“Any news on Marinette?” He asked kindly. He didn’t get an answer, instead Alya made a little “Hmph!” noise.

“Shoot thats right” Nino yelped “Adrien, Alya wanted me to inform you that she is no longer talking to you” he added.

“Alya, isn’t that a bit childish?” Adrien groaned as he turned back towards his friend “did she at least tell you why she isn’t talking to me?” he asked, wondering if she had told Nino about Marinette's confession.

“Nope, and she said that she was in no way going to tell me” he added with a sigh. Adrien simply deflated a little, that only got worse as the bell rang and Marinette was still missing, and from the look on Alya’s face, she wasn’t coming in that day. The day then had the audacity to draw on as long as possible, in fact it seemed as if the teachers were moving at half the pace they normally did, but soon enough the last few minutes of class approached as people talked among themselves. Adrien usually made the subconscious decision to tune out his classmates conversations, but this one in particular caught his attention.

“H-hey Alya” Nathaniel said nervously “Um… I was wondering… if I could bring Marinette’s homework to her?” he asked “because I… want to make sure she’s ok” he stated “Yeah I want to make sure she’s ok” he repeated, more sure of himself. 

“Uh… Yeah sure” She said with a shrug. Adrien could hear the ruffles of the paper as Alya took the papers out of her bag and handed them to the red haired boy.

“Thanks” he said happily. Adrien immediately felt something in the pit of his stomach, it was similar to the feeling when Marinette told Cat that she wouldn’t be able to be friends with Adrien, except this feeling made him angry, not sad. The moment the bell rang he was already out of the classroom. 

Once again Cat Noir was on Marinette’s balcony, this time however he stopped himself from knocking as he heard muffled voices from below the hatch. He knew it must’ve been Nathaniel, he let out a small sigh and decided to wait. He listened to the small muffled conversation going on in Marinette's room. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t eavesdropping, but even with his abilities there was no point, all he heard were the faintest of muffled voices. That;s when he heard a crash right beside him, he turned quickly and found that his tail had flicked one of Marinette's potted plants right off of its resting point. This time he could clearly hear the conversation below the hatch, or at least he could make out the words.

“Hold on a sec, I think one of my plants fell over” he heard, he quickly backed away from the hatch and looked at it. A bluebell eye popped out and found Cat Noir quickly, he smiled sheepishly as he held his tail in between his hands. 

“Is everything alright?” Nathaniel asked.

“Uh… Yeah, the wind must’ve knocked one of my plants over” she stated, turning down towards her classmate “Well, thanks for bringing me my homework” she said, obviously signaling that it was his time to leave.

“Y-yeah, no problem” he stated, a small toe of disappointment breaking through. “I’ll see you soon?” he asked

“Yeah, definitely” she responded with a smile, waving at the boy. He gave her a smile and walked out of the room, allowing Cat to slip into her room and onto her bed.

“Hey purr-”

“You killed my plant” She pouted. Cat couldn’t help but smirk, the way she crossed her arms over her chest, one of her legs bent at the knee as she leaned to that side and finally her lips pursed into a pout. Everything about that expression was something that Cat just couldn’t explain… that was a lie, he could easily describe it as  _ perfect. _

“I’ll get you a new plant Mari” he suggested, leaning back against her wall, Mari let her pout soften as she sat in her desk chair.

“Who was the boy?” Cat asked “A boyfriend?” he asked, his tone coming off slightly bitter.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous” Marinette teased as she focused her attention to the book in front of her, this one was in fact a sketchbook “but if you must know, Nathaniel is just a friend… nothing more” she stated flatly. Cat hummed as he watched her scribble in the book, her pencil making slight scratching noises against the paper. 

“Did you make it to school today?” Cat asked as he hopped off her bed and landed softly next to her, he once again took his post right beside her, leaning his head against the curve of her waist. 

“No” She replied softly “I know I’m being stupid, but it was just… it felt impossible” she stated, looking over at the homework she had just received with dread. 

“That’s alright... but your friends probably miss you a lot” he added, turning his nose into the cloth of her shirt. Funny enough she didn’t smell like the bakery, she smelt like strawberries and peaches in a combination of a fruit he had never seen before.

“I know” She whimpered, turning to her homework “and of course by missing school I only dug a giant hole for myself because now I’m getting super overwhelmed!” she yelped, her voice getting strained as her throat tightened around itself. 

“Hey, it’s alright” Cat said calmly, standing up next to her “Dont worry” he said soothingly.

“I kind of have to Cat!” She hissed “I have thirty pages of homework that I dont understand!” she cried out, tears pricking her eyes. 

“Mari, breath” he requested “It’s alright” he repeated “I can help you with it” he added, placing his hands on her shoulders “alright?” he asked. He saw her nod her head a little, he took the homework off of her desk and looked at it, at least he could still be there for her as Cat Noir. 

It turned out that the 30 pages of homework was somewhere more like 45 and it took them well into the evening, Marinette had made sure to feed him dinner, but for the most part it was just them doing her homework. 

“This is the last one” she said with a sigh as she handed him the filled out math worksheet. The majority of the scribbles were coherent, but definitely showed her exhaustion, especially when considering that her 5’s started to turn into eights and her name was simply a scribble at the top of her page. He looked over her answers before he felt a weight to his side, looking beside him he found Marinette sleeping on his shoulder, her hair went from two neat pig tails at the start of the night to one frizzy pigtail with one undone, allowing the inky hair to fall down to her mid shoulder. He finished checking over the sheet (all questions were either right or close enough that he could chalk it up to exhaustion). Slipping his hands under her knees, and one to support her back, he gently picked her up and carried her to bed, praying that he would see her at school tomorrow. In fact he even decided to give her a little motivation in the form of a note. 

_ Dear  _ _ Purr _ _ -incess _

_ I really hope you go to school tomorrow (well, technically today). I think that once you get there you’ll realize that it’s not as hard as you’re making it out to be, just remember to breathe and dont let your nerves get the better of you. I’ll swing by later today to give you something to look forward to ;) _

_ -Alley Cat _

Marinette woke up and realized she was going to be late, while trying to decide whether or not to fake being sick, she saw the neon pink post it. She examined it with confusion printed on her face before she decided to read it. She felt a small smile perk on her face, whether she liked it or not, the mangy alley cat was right, she should go to school that day. 

Adrien sat next to Nino with a flop, he hadn’t gotten much sleep that night, especially since his mind lingered on Marinette. He was sincerely hoping that she would just take his note seriously and come to school that day, the whole school seemed to be different without Marinette in it, and he really needed that normalcy in the school back.

“Dude, you look terrible” Nino chuckled. “Did you get any sleep last night?” he asked.

“Mmmmm” Adrien hummed, trying to force his eyelids open “Not really” he responded “I just couldn’t fall asleep no matter what” he finished.

“Dude, I know bed-head is the new trend and all, but this is taking it too far” he laughed at his own joke, receiving a punch on the arm by Adrien. Then suddenly he was awake, there in the doorway stood Marinette, she didn’t seem excited to be there, but there she was. Adrien forced his eyes to stay on Nino.

“How long have you been waiting to make that joke?” he asked.

“Dude, like three weeks” He replied “Three weeks ago you came in and looked absolutely exhausted and I didn’t think of the joke until the next day!” he groaned. He watched Marinette in his peripheral vision as she handed all her assignments to Ms Bustier, at least the assignments for her class. 

“How did you finish all of this in one night?” Ms Bustier questioned “I mean I saw the whole workload and I must say Ms Mendeleiev seemed to decide to give you an entire novel” she joked.

“Oh, it wasn’t too bad, I had a friend help me” she said in her usual soft toned voice. 

“That’s good, we’re all glad that you’re back with us” Ms Bustier said sweetly. Marinette smiled as she turned around on the ball of her foot and started walking to the happy and excited Alya, after all she finally had her friend back and could once again gossip during the middle of class.

“Hey Marinette” Adrien said, nervously twisting his ring.

_ Silence.  _

‘Did she hear me?’ he asked. However he knew she heard him, she knew right when he looked him in the eyes and chose to ignore him, she walked right into her seat without another word. 

_ Pain _

That was all he felt. Pain coursing through his body. Sure he knew that she had told Cat Noir that she wouldn’t be his friend any longer, but he had really been hoping that she would’ve decided against that. 

“Hey Cat” Marinette said, a small smirk on her face as she opened the hatch.

“Hey Marinette” Cat replied as he slid into the warmth of her room. He once again sat on her bed as he watched her slip into her desk chair and look up at him happily.

“Did you go to school?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes” Marinette replied with a smile, turning to her sketchbook. 

“And how did it go?” he asked, happy just to see that Marinette was smiling.

“I mean, it wasn’t great, but I guess it wasn’t all bad” she replied with a shrug, her pencil making light marks on the page as she spoke.

“And how did it go with the boy?” he asked, knowing exactly how it went, and also knowing that it went terrible for him. 

“Adrien” she whispered. For a moment Cat’s heart lurched out of his chest ‘how did she figure out my identity so quickly?!’ “That’s the boy” she explained “that… rejected me. His name is Adrien” she explained. 

“How did it go with Adrien?” he asked calmly, trying not to reveal too much emotion.

“I… Do we have to talk about that?” she asked in a vulnerable and quiet tone. Cat hopped off the bed and landed right next to Marinette with caring eyes.

“Of course not” he said softly “What do you want to talk about?” he asked.

“Nothing” She replied “Can we just, like... watch a movie?” she asked. Cat smirked, maybe he wasn’t friends with Marinette as Adrien, but at least right now he was closer to her as Cat Noir than he had ever been.

“Sure princess” Cat replied before he pulled a spare chair next to hers as she loaded her netflix. 

“What do you want to watch kitten?” she asked.

“Anything” he replied happily. Marinette scrolled through a few movies before selecting a random one, a simple animated movie about a boy who gains spider like powers. It reminded him a little of his partner Ladybug, a person who he hadn’t seen in awhile, but in all honesty that didn’t phase him much, he was happy right now.


	2. Why did I do that?

**So here's chapter two, I decided to at least continue posting the next chapters of this story for now. I do warn you that this isn't a really thought out story, it's in general just a spare story that I didn't want to scrap.**

“Hello princess” Cat said happily as he slid into her room.

“Hey Cat” Marinette replied, climbing down her bed and onto the chaise lounger “You may not be able to stay long, I have a friend coming over” she said kindly. 

“Are you harboring another kitten!?” Cat yelped as he hopped off the bed and looked towards Marinette “You wound me!” he added, clutching his chest before falling beside Marinette, his head landing in her lap.

“You’ll be fine” Marinette said, playfully ruffling his hair. 

“So, am I going to have to fight another Cat for your hand in marriage?” He asked, running a clawed fingertip against her covered stomach. 

“What got into you?” Marinette asked “You’re more flirtatious than usual” she added, still running her hands through his hair.

“Well before I didn’t have competition” Cat joked, a small smile forming on his face. 

“Well, you don't have competition” She replied “Because Luka actually asked me out on a real date, and all you do is hang out in my room” she teased.

“Haven’t you ever heard of build up?” Cat asked “How do you know I wasn’t coming here tonight to ask you out?”

“Silly kitten” she replied, flicking his nose as she stood up. Cat smiled, watching Marinette walk away, that’s when his eyes…  _ drifted.  _ There he was, staring at Marinettes, seemingly perfect, rear end. Something in his mind clicked as he fully realized that Marinette wasn’t the same fifteen year old he knew two years ago, now she was seventeen like him and she definitely…  _ matured,  _ not to say she wasn’t pretty or sexy when she was fifteen, she definitely was, but his mind finally seemed to connect the dots _.  _ Now that he saw it he couldn’t unsee it, his eyes were now fixed on her rear end, and suddenly that feeling came back from the other day when Nathaniel delivered Marinette’s homework. Anger that brewed in the pit of his stomach that made him wince.

_ Jealousy. _

He was suddenly very jealous that someone else was taking Marinette on a date, very jealous that someone else was going to be with her that night.

“You could always blow him off to stay with me” He suggested. 

“And why would I do that?” Marinette asked with a smirk.

“Because I’m bored!” Cat whined “and are you sure you trust this Luka, he seems shady” he added.

“You’ve never met him Cat” she responded “and I’m sure you can find something to do” she added.

“Marinette!” a female voice called from below her hatch “Luka’s here!” it added. 

“Guess i’ll be going kitten, try not to get to jealous over the fact that I’m going on a date” she teased, and with that she was gone, leaving her stray as she did so. Cat groaned as the hatch closed, leaving him to lie her chaise and think about why he was jealous, so that’s what he did, he sat on her chaise and pondered his feelings.

“This is what you make me feel” Luka said before strumming a few random notes on his guitar, bringing up a perplexed expression from Marinette. 

“Ok then…” She replied.

“Plagg, what’s going on with me?” Adrien asked as he looked at his fluffy kwami who was obviously aggravated.

“YOU LIKE HER!” He screamed “How can you not realize it yet?!” he asked “You have for a long time! I still don't get why you rejected her in the first place when you obviously like her!” he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Do you really think so?” Adrien asked.

“If I could cataclysm myself I would” Plagg whispered to himself.

“So, let’s say I do like her” Adrien started “I already rejected her, so why would she consider dating me?” he asked with a sigh. 

“She wont consider dating  _ you _ ” Plagg replied “If you told her that  _ you  _ liked her then she would probably think that you were playing a terrible prank on her” he suggested.

“Exactly! So why do you even bring it up?!” Adrien growled. Plagg sighed and rolled his tiny green eyes.

“Because she would reject  _ you! _ ” he stated “not Cat Noir” he suggested.

“You do realize how scummy that would be?” he asked “to date her as my alter ego” he started “to hug her… kiss her… cuddle with her… fall asleep with her in my arms” he said wishfully before snapping out of his trance “I cant date her as my alter ego, its deceitful and scummy to pretend to be someone else just to be with her” he stated firmly.

“In case you forgot, that’s exactly what you’re doing now!” Plagg replied “And if you want to be with her this may be the only way you can, she won't talk to you in person but she does seem pretty fond of Cat Noir” he added.

“Even so, what happens if we got serious?” Adrien questioned “How would we go on dates?” he asked.

“Kid, you’re getting ahead of yourself” Plagg sighed “How about you start off by just acknowledging your feelings for her” he suggested.

“Fine” he responded “I have some “more than friends” feelings for Marinette” he admitted.

“Good” Plagg said happily “Now” he started “Why the heck did you reject her!” Plagg yelled, his tiny voice squeaking as he did so.

“I dont know Plagg!” Adrien replied, internally cringing.

“You do know! And you know you were stupid!” Plagg reprimanded “Your feelings for Ladybug died out a while ago and you and Kagami only lasted like three weeks!” 

“Plagg, me and Kagami lasted much longer than three weeks!” Adrien retorted “We were together almost a year Plagg” he added. 

“And?” Plagg asked “You dated her for that long just to make her happy” he stated.

“I know” Adrien sighed, but sadly that wasn’t the most embarrassing part.

“And then you decided to break up with her when she was trying to have sex with you!” Plagg stated with a small laugh “She was half naked and you say “I dont think this is going to work out” oh my gosh, I thought I was going to die of laughter” he said as he curled over his tiny arm in laughter. 

“Stop Plagg!” Adrien pleaded, not wanting to relive that moment.

“Fine” Plagg replied “but what I’m saying is that you outright rejected your feelings towards Marinette and dated Kagami to do so” he suggested “So this might be your last chance to be with Marinette, and I need you to tell me honestly if you’re ready to give that up” 

“I dont know Plagg” he replied “I hurt her so much when I rejected her, she doesn’t even want to talk to me in person, what’s to say that she doesn’t just break up with me once she finds out it’s me behind the mask?” he asked. Plagg sighed for what seemed to be the thirtieth time that day.

“Adrien, you had so many chances with Marinette” the kwami stated “When you were both just turning fifteen she had the most noticeable crush on you, and then you date Kagami until a little past sixteen. That doesn’t work out, so a few months later she tells you that she likes you and you reject her even though you like her!” Plagg added “Now you have what’s likely your final chance with this girl and you’re going to throw it away?” he asked.

“It’s not that simple Plagg!” Adrien replied.

“It is that simple!” he argued “It’s that simple, except you want to believe it's not that simple just so you can throw away your shot with the girl of your dreams” he added.

“Plagg, I cant hurt her” he started “If I date her and hurt her I will never forgive myself” he explained “and if she breaks up with me after finding out my identity, I don't think I would ever be able to recover” he whispered.

“And what if she’s happier that its you?” Plagg asked “what if she’s loves you more just because of the lengths you went to be with her?” he added “what if your relationship is special and lasts a lifetime?” Plagg asked sympathetically. 

“I don't know Plagg” Adrien whined.

“What don't you know?” Plagg asked “Listen” he started, deciding he didn’t want the answer “I’ve a lot of chosen in my life span, all of them… and I mean all of them, had a girl they loved so dearly that they would do anything for them” he started “some of them took the risk, even if it meant risking everything” he added “and by everything I mean everything” he clarified “I had chosen’s who gave up entire fortunes, heck one of them even gave up their kingdom and ran away with a woman who was claimed to be “the most beautiful girl in the world”. He gave all of that up just to be with the girl” Plagg finished. Suddenly a muffled voice from below the hatch caught their attention. “Kid, this could very well be your last chance with her, don't screw it up” he warned as he transformed Adrien before he could request it. The hatch opened and Marinette walked into the room.

“Did you just decide to stay in my room?” Marinette asked as she flopped down on her desk chair.

“Like I said  _ purr- _ incess, I was bored” he replied “How was your date?” he asked. That was right, she was on a date while he sat in his room and talked to Plagg.

“Not great” she replied “Luka was cute when I was fifteen, but he hasn’t really changed since then” she added “and those things I found cute about him are just kinda quirky. He’s an amazing guy, but I don't think we match up in that way” she finished, letting out a small sigh. “Did you go snooping around in my room?” she asked.

“I'm offended you even asked!” Cat said in fake shock “I am a trustworthy kitten!” he added.

“I believe you Cat” She let out a small laugh “Was your night better than mine?” she asked.

“Yeah, I missed having someone keep me company though” he whined.

“Needy kitten” Marinette stated “but I guess it’s not too late, we can still watch some TV if you want” she suggested. 

“Yes!” Cat replied happily “That’s what I’ve been waiting for!” he yelped happily. Marinette rolled her eyes, a smile coming onto her face no matter how hard she tried to force it away.

“I’m not sitting in this chair anymore” She stated “Bring that chaise over here” she requested. 

“Do you only keep me around for my abilities?” Cat teased as he carefully dragged the chaise over towards her computer. 

“Hey, you come here voluntarily” Marinette responded as she put on a random TV show. 

“That’s true princess” He replied “How else would I see my favorite person?” he asked.

“You’re such a flirt’ Marinette laughed, sitting next to him on the lounger. Cat seemed slightly irked by her statement, instead of showing it he channeled the feeling into his normal playful attitude.

“I take offense to that!” He stated “I am not a flirt” he added.

“Yeah?” Marinette asked “Because I feel like you’re knocking on all the girls balcony doors” she suggested.

“Princess” Cat whined “You’re the only girl I flirt with” he stated firmly, losing his playful attitude for a moment.

“Hmm” Marinette started “I’m not sure if I believe you” she added.

“Mariiiii!” he whined “I swear, you are the only girl I’m flirting with, please believe me” he begged.

“Cat” she started “You know you’re allowed to flirt with whoever you want right?” Marinette asked “I don't really care if you’re flirting with every girl in Paris” she added

“You don't?” Cat asked, slightly hurt.

“I mean I would recommend against that” She stated “but I wouldn’t stop any of my other friends from flirting” she added with a shrug. 

“I guess you’re right” Cat whispered. It was right, they were nothing but friends and he couldn’t do much about that. So in that moment he gave up, he decided to do absolutely nothing about it, he instead sat and watched TV, angry at himself mostly. The screen in front of him danced with pictures of a mom and her daughter drinking coffee from a local cafe as they made playful banter, Cat decided he had to talk to Marinette “You’re wrong you know” he stated flatly. Marinette sat up and paused the TV show, giving Adrien another view of her rear end as he prayed to take control of certain parts of his body in his skin tight suit. She sat on the opposite end of the chaise and looked at Cat as she crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees. 

“What am I wrong about kitty?” she asked softly.

“That I flirt with all the girls in Paris” he replied, looking down at the soft cushions of the lounger “I was serious when I said that there’s no one else” he whispered, turning to look at Marinette “I only knock on  _ your  _ balcony door, only watch TV with  _ you,  _ only help  _ you  _ with your homework” he stated, finally bringing himself to look Marinette in the eyes, a small smile breaking onto his lips. “I am very serious when I say that you’re the only girl who I flirt with, princess” he finished, looking at Marinette, suddenly an overwhelming urge pushed at him. He was very aware of how nice her lips looked, her mouth was slightly open, revealing the tips of her white teeth. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss every square inch of her body, to taste every section of skin he could find on her, to see whether her lips tasted of vanilla or strawberries. All he knew was that he wanted to find out the answer to all of his questions, and if he didn’t, he thought he might just die. 

_ So he did. _

He lurched across the chaise and closed the small distance between them, putting a hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head as he leaned in carefully and touched their lips together. For a split second it was just their lips brushing up against each other, but then it turned into something more living, tender, but still it was only Cat tenderly kissing Marinette. She had no clue what to do, and a part of her wanted nothing more than to jump backwards and slap him across his face, but then she found herself leaning into the kiss and gently holding one of his long sideburns in between her fingers, twirling it around her index finger. They separated, both taking small breaths in, warmth growing in between their two bodies, both were dazed and slightly confused, scratch that, Cat wasn’t anywhere near confused, in fact he was in pure bliss. 

“I’m sorry  _ my _ princess” he whispered “I must go” he added, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead before standing up, allowing his hand to trail her back as she sat frozen in place. He leapt into the cold night air with a smile on his face, it was right then when a small flurry fluttered down from the inky heights of the night sky. Part of him wished he didn’t leave, but he also knew that she wouldn’t force him out of her room even if she wanted to, so he would return the next morning to see how she felt about their kiss.

Adrien smiled as he walked into school the next day, he had an amazing night last night and was hoping to have an even better day today, right after school he was going to go to Marinette’s, but that wouldn’t stop him from daydreaming about her throughout the school day.

“You have no right to say that!” Marinette’s voice called. 

“I have every right!” Chloe retorted, and just like that his day was going to be a little worse “What right do you think  _ you  _ have!” she spat.

“Chloe! You hurt her feelings! Apologize!” Marinette demanded sternly, and Adrien could hear the anger in her voice. She wasn’t whining, no she was demanding with a strong tone, one of a natural born leader. 

“Adrikins!” Chloe screeched in an uncomfortably high tone, she latched herself to his arm as she tried to kiss the boy. Marinette looked at him expectantly, no longer shying away from the bush, and instead crossing her arms over her chest. He looked around the class and found that Juleka was huddled in the corner with a group of students surrounding her, Rose seemed to be right next to her, a steady hand on her knee.

“Your beloved Chloe decided that she would make fun of Juleka’s today” Marinette stated “Even though she looked absolutely lovely today” she added, more so for Juleka than anyone else. Adrien was frankly shocked, here was Marinette, talking to him again for the first time in multiple weeks.

“I really don't want to get involved” Adrien whined, but his answer was obviously the wrong one, he immediately regretted the words coming out of his mouth, Marinette looked at him obviously pissed off, and once again, instead of responding she stayed silent. With that, she had once again built a wall between them, and Adrien had a feeling that this one was going to stay for much longer than the last. 

“Princess?” Cat Noir asked as he knocked on the hatch, hoping to gain entry into the room that he had dreams about. He heard a few squeaks from below the room as there was some excited shuffling. The hatch popped open as Marinette was revealed, she gave him a small smile as a blush appeared on her face. Cat slipped into her room and flopped down onto her bed with a smile, once again being taken over by the warm scent of vanilla and strawberries. Cat looked towards Marinette who was already moving towards the ladder leading down to the floor, and that simply wouldn’t do. Cat quickly lurched and wrapped his arms around Marinette's stomach, he pulled her back into him, her butt ending in his lap. He smirked as he deeply inhaled, smelling the sweet aromas that wafted off her body. “You smell different  _ purr- _ incess” Cat complained, it was the truth, there was a different scent then normal, still pleasant, but definitely different. Instead of an answer Marinette just looked at him, still shocked by his actions, leaving her absolutely wordless. He smirked as she looked at him, mouth open slightly, she was completely irresistible to him, so he acted on his feelings.

_ Second kiss _

It didn’t take long for Adrien to realize he loved the taste of Marinette’s lips, it made him want to taste every inch of her skin. Cat separated and smiled, it only grew once he realized that Marinette had a content smile on her face, she put her forehead against his as her body relaxed, melting into Cat's leather clad being. She removed her forehead from his as she looked him in the eyes with a tinge of guilt.

“Cat” she started, but was quickly cut off.

“Princess, if you’re about to tell me that you don't want to be with me I’m going to be one sad kitten” he stated, his hand wrapping around her waist. 

“It’s not that kitty” she replied “It’s just that I just got rejected two weeks ago” she added “I’m not saying that I don't have feelings for you, because I do, I have a lot of feelings towards you, and they’re all good feelings”

“Mari” Cat said calmly “you’re rambling” he reminded.

“What I’m trying to say is that I don't want to only give you half a heart” she explained with a small sigh “I still have a few lingering feelings towards Adrien” she added sadly, her head falling down. Cat smiled a little as he put a hand under her chin, holding her head up with his hand.

“Princess” he started “Do you like me in that way?” he asked. Mari looked him in the eyes as she gave him a very quiet reply.

“Yes” she whispered. 

“Then that’s all I need” he responded “I don’t care about those lingering feelings for Adrien. Those feelings don't bother me” he added “I don't want to spend another moment without you, so if it means I have to deal with a few lingering feelings for someone else then so be it” he gave her a smile smile as he pulled her as close as he could “plus you’re the one who’s going to be dating a guy who runs around in a skin tight leather suit” he joked. 

“Dating?” She asked softly.

“I mean if that’s what you want” Cat replied “I may not be able to take you out much, unless you want to be universally labelled as Cat Noir’s Girlfriend” he added shyly. 

“Cat Noirs girlfriend” She repeated “I could get a T-shirt” she joked with a smirk.

“Mmmm” Cat hummed as he inhaled the scent of her hair again “Does that mean I can get a shirt with the label “Marinette’s boyfriend?” and wear it around as a civilian?” he asked.

“Not unless you want me to find out your identity” she replied with a smirk.

“Maybe sometime soon my princess” he suggested. Marinette was happy with that, and when Cat told her his true identity she would do the same. Cat leaned in once again, but this time he stuck his tongue out and ran it straight up her cheek, causing her nose to scrunch.

“You know you’re not an actual Cat right?” Marinette asked as she wiped the saliva off of her cheek with the back of her hand. 

“Sorry” Cat replied sheepishly. Marinette giggled a little before tapping his chest twice with the tips of her fingers, feeling the coarse leather graze the calloused tips. She smirked as she slid off his lap, letting her fingers linger down his chest for a few moments before they separated, but she wasn’t separated for long as Cat grabbed her wrist and yanked her on top of his lap again. “Can we cuddle?!” Cat asked excitedly.

“We’ve been together for less than two minutes” Marinette replied with a smile “And you are already being clingy” she teased.

“Mariiiiiii” Cat whined “I only get to see you for a few hours a day” he added sadly “and I want to cuddleeee” he whined again. 

“Needy kitten” she teased again, jabbing a finger into his chest. Cat decided not to wait any longer as he held Marinette tightly and fell backwards onto her bed. “Aggressive kitten” she joked.

“You were teasing me” he replied, reaching down and pulling the bunched up comforter over the two of them. “And I want cuddles” he added, squeezing her waist tightly.

“Wow, you are in fact a needy kitten” she replied, but held no complaints while nuzzling into the skin of his neck. “Your stubble is spikey” she commented as she rubbed her cheek along his jawline, feeling the rough scraping of the firm hairs. 

“Mmmm” Cat hummed “Mari” he stated softly “I really like you” he added, pulling her shirt up slightly to run his gloved hands against his bare skin, he sincerely wished that he could actually feel the warm skin against his hands. He slid his hands up further on her back and only stopped when he reached a small uprising, confused he reached a claw under what seemed to be a strap and pulled slightly.

“Woah Cat” Marinette stated, a little spooked by the action “That is most definitely not something we are doing right now” she stated firmly but kindly, that was when he realized.

_ He was pulling at her bra strap. _

“Mari” he quickly stated, but he was cut off as Mari released a giggle and buried her face in his neck, hiding her blush. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so apparently I once decided to abandon this story, but I don't know why I would even do that with all of it's amazing fluffiness and Marichat that I love so much. So I'll try and balance this story along with my thirty others that I decided I could handle. Check out my others stories too, you can assume that there'll be a general rotation of updates.

“Good Morning boys and girls” Ms Bustier said happily “Today I have some exciting news!” she added “We have a new student! Everyone, this is Alda from Spain!” she yelped happily, there were a few hums from the class “Alya is on vacation for a few days, so why don't you sit next to Marinette and she can catch you up a little” she suggested as she gestured to the girl who was idly drawing in her sketchbook. She didn’t even look up as her name was called, likely because she was extremely focused on the drawing in front of her, causing her to jump when the new boy sat next to her.

“Don't worry, I don't bite” He said smoothly, flirtatious tones coming off his voice.

“O-oh” Marinette said quietly. Meanwhile Adrien was already fuming in his seat, jealousy was a sickly emotion and he learned quickly that he hated it as much as anyone. 

“Marinette right?” he asked kindly.

“Yeah” She replied “Sorry, I didn’t really catch your name” 

“Alda” he said kindly, putting his hand out for Marinette. She put her hand in his own to shake it, but instead of shaking he took her hand and raised it to his lips, giving her middle knuckle a small kiss, leaving with a small “Mwah” sound. Just like that.

_ Adrien was prepared to kill. _

He had to physically prevent himself from jumping over the desk and strangling Alda with his bare hands, that however didn’t prevent him from turning towards Nino and finding that the kiss was, thankfully, just directed towards her hand. That did little to calm his nerves as he became angry that someone else was deciding to make moves on his new girlfriend.

_ No _

Cat Noirs new girlfriend. He needed to remember that Marinette didn’t know his true identity yet, and until then he had to keep his emotions under control. Sadly he would find that wasn’t easy, especially with Alda obviously flirting with Marinette throughout class, luckily she seemed to be either oblivious to his attempts or just decided to flat out ignore them. 

“Princess” Cat whined “You’re ignoring meeee” he added. Adrien had been ecstatic when Marinette started inviting him over during their lunch hour, especially since it meant that he could squeeze out that little extra part of the day without giving up his identity.

“Cat, I’m doing homework” she responded, looking at the hero sitting on the edge of her lofted bed.

“I know, but I’m boreeeeeed” he replied.

“Cat, I have to do my homework” she responded curtly “That is unless you want me to fail” she added. 

“I miss you” he said sweetly. 

“Cat, you’re literally a few feet away from me” she responded, trying to jot down the math equation correctly. The next thing she knew she felt Cat place his head right on her knees. She looked down and found him looking up at her with pleading eyes.

“ _ Paw- _ lease” he pleaded “I’m lonely” he added, extending the last syllable as long as possible.

“You are im- _ paw _ -sible” Marinette replied with a smirk. Cat stared at her for a few moments, wide eyed and his mouth slightly agape.

“Marry me Mari” he requested.

“Yes” she replied quickly “Wait, no!” she yelped “I’m only going to be eighteen in a few months” she stated, backpedaling. 

“Anyone ever told you that you’re adorable?” Cat asked with a smirk, Marinette blushed as Cat looked up at her with his big eyes, then she blushed ever more as he knelt up and poked the top of her stomach with the top of his head. He nudged the hem of her shirt with his nose until it rose a little, revealing her pale peachy skin, gently he placed his lips against the soft skin that he loved so much. He gave that skin a small chaste kiss before looking up at Marinette who was furiously blushing as she watched him carefully kiss his skin, he forced his smirk away, knowing that he would have to pull out this card again sometime soon. “Are you done yet?” Cat asked, pretending that everything that he just did, didn’t happen. 

“N-n-not y-yet” She said breathlessly.

“Mari, can I please just do it for you?” he begged “I want to spend time with you, not your homework” he complained. Her face was still bright red as she looked up at him, she mentally cursed herself for allowing something like that to completely throw her off. She nodded slightly, unable to phrase a coherent sentence. Cat smiled as he took her pencil and turned, leaning over on her desk the absolute tiniest bit, and he could have sworn Marinette passed out from the almost inaudible squeak behind him. He quickly filled out the sheet, remembering his own answers from the worksheet he completed just earlier that morning. He finished and turned to Marinette with a smirk, seeing her blush was as fiery as ever. “There, now can we please do something before you need to go back to school!” he begged. 

“Y-yes” she replied, finally regaining control of her words. 

“I have a bit of an idea, but you need to trust me” he explained.

“Alright, you’re not going to murder me right?” She asked, confused by his weird explanation. 

“Gosh no” Cat laughed “I just have something I want to show you” he added “Don't worry, I’ll drop you off at school” he added, extending a hand for Marinette. She took it before Cat took her backpack and slung it over his shoulder, taking her hand and bringing her out to the chilly balcony. He quickly picked her up bridal style and held her close to his chest. “Hold on tight my princess” he requested as he looked at her still pink face. She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his chest tightly, and with that they were off. Cat jumped from building to building, holding the girl in his arms. The wind chilled his body even though he had his transformation up, soon enough however he was standing on one of the highest beams of the eiffel tower, looking over all of Paris. He sat on the cold metal beam with his legs dangling off of the art sculpture, he looked down at Marinette, perched in his lap while looking over all of Paris. She had seen this numerous times as Ladybug, but now she was here as a civilian, somewhere that she never believed she could be without her transformation. Suddenly she felt her head turn, her chin had one clawed finger right underneath it, as her head was turned she found Cat looking at her with a cheeky grin, then he leaned in again.

_ Third kiss. _

Marinette blushed heavily as she felt Cat’s claws run up and down her back gently. Their lips separated as Cat smiled, a gust of wind sending a shiver down both their bodies. “I really like your princess” Cat stated “More than I ever thought I could like someone” he added.

“I know kitty” Marinette replied with a smile “I feel the exact same about you” she said as she ran a hand across his cold cheek. She leaned in and kissed the cheek, a smile forming as she felt Cat hug her tightly. 

“Let’s get you to school” Cat suggested as he picked her up and stood up in one motion. He felt Marinette nuzzle into the leather of his suit, trying to escape the chilly early winter afternoon. Cat carefully extended his staff and used it as leverage while falling down towards the rooftops once again, allowing himself to bring her back towards the school. He purposely landed right in front of the school where almost every student was, talking amongst themselves, well at least they were.

_ Silence. _

All eyes were on Cat and Marinette, and he became especially happy when he found Alda looking at them with a mix of both confusion and anger. So Adrien decided to be selfish, he leaned down to Marinette and kissed her passionately, he felt her fingers tangle into his hair as she held his head firmly pressed against hers. He finally pulled away with a smile planted on his face. 

“I see that you’re making it well known that I’m yours?” Marinette asked quietly.

“Exactly” Cat replied “I cant have any other cat’s trying to take what’s mine” he added “Oh, by the way” he stated, pulling a small piece of paper from the collar of his suit “here’s my phone number, and don't worry, it’s a second phone and you’re the only contact I have in it” he finished. He gave Marinette one last kiss on the forehead before he ran off, knowing he would have to return as Adrien in a few minutes. 

**Cat Noir- Hey Princess, hope have a good day at school**

“So you’re dating Cat Noir?” Alda asked, obviously a bit peeved. 

“I… We’re… I guess so” Marinette replied, not too comfortable talking about her personal relations with Cat Noir. 

“And you trust that he isn’t visiting twenty other girls each night?” Alda asked, a slight iciness breaking into his tone.

“Well I don't see how it's much of your business” Marinette started “But yes I do” she added “And considering he spends just about all night by my side, it’d be pretty hard to visit twenty other girls” Marinette spat, causing a small grin to form on Adrien's face.

“And how do you know he isn’t dating another girl underneath the mask?” Alda asked. It seemed obvious that everyone was listening to their conversation now, mostly because  _ everyone  _ saw the kiss that had happened just an hour prior and everyone was interested in what was going on between Marinette and Cat.

“Because I trust him” Marinette responded, severely fed up by the topic they were on. 

“Trust him?” Alda said with a smirk “You don't even know who he is!” he said with a laugh, knowing that Marinette couldn’t say otherwise. 

“And?” Marinette asked “I know that he’s saved Paris more times than any of us can count, I know that we all trust him to save our lives, so why shouldn’t I trust him with my heart?” she yelped. Alda shook his head a few times in frustration as he opened his mouth again to rebuttal “I also dont get why you’re so obsessed over  _ my  _ lovelife” she added, and that seemed to do it, he was absolutely silent after that. 

“Is something wrong?” Cat asked, putting his clawed hands on Marinette's shoulders. 

“Just a bit of an... awkward day at school” Marinette replied, leaning her head back into Cat’s chest. 

“Was that because of me?” The hero asked quietly.

“No” She replied “Just someone who decided to react poorly to your grand gesture” she explained. Cat let out a small sigh before quickly placing an arm underneath Marinette's knees and another under her back as he picked her up. “Cat?” She asked as he carried her towards the edge of her room.

“Princess, it is officially the weekend and it is time for you to relax with your boyfriend because he needs attention” Cat stated as he flopped down on her chaise lounger. 

“Aww have I been neglecting my kitten?” she asked, brushing his hair with her fingers. 

“Yes” Cat whined “I miss you” he added as he ran a repetitive hand up and down Marinette's thigh. 

“You literally saw me during my lunch hour” Marinette replied. 

“That was only an hour” Cat replied “I simply couldn’t go on any longer without cuddling you” he added “But, tell me about your day” he requested. 

“Like I said, I got into a little argument with someone” she stated, leaning into the crook of his neck. 

“And why did you get into an argument with them?” he asked kindly. 

“I guess they didn’t agree with my decision to date you” She suggested. 

“Well” Cat started “Do you agree with your decision?” he asked with insecurity.

“Cat” Marinette stated quickly “Of course I do” she added “I am the one sitting on your lap” she added. Cat smirked a little, happy with the familiar weight that was in fact resting in his lap. 

“You are the kitty perched in the kitten's lap” he joked. They sat in a small silence for a little while Cat traced small circles on Marinette's thigh as her gentle breathing brushed against his neck. “Do you… Do you think” Cat started before taking a deep breath “Do you think I could stay here with you tonight?” he asked “with you?” he added. 

“Of course kitty” Marinette replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek “I do warn you that I’ll probably be attached to you through the night” she added, remembering the numerous times when she woke up wrapped around a pillow. 

“That sounds  _ purr- _ fect” Cat replied nuzzling into her hair 

“If you keep on using puns then I’ll kick you out” she replied, scrunching her nose up slightly.

“Princessssss” Cat whined “All I want is your love and affection and you threaten to throw me out?” he asked. Marinette smiled and lifted her head up to look at Cat, she gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips, separating quickly she once again leaned in and gave him another quick kiss on the lips. Cat let out a small purr as Marinette nuzzled into his cheek, sending joyus shivers down his spine. 

“How old are you?” she asked, separating from the warm touch of his skin. Cat froze up slightly, even though he knew he would eventually tell Marinette who he was, he knew that he couldn’t do that right now. 

“18” he responded, deciding to fib just the slightest, after all he was turning eighteen in just a few days “If you’re going to ask more questions then let’s at least lie down” he suggested kindly. Marinette nodded in response as Cat picked her up once again. 

“I do have legs you know” Marinette stated, holding onto his neck. 

“I know, but  _ I  _ enjoy carrying you around” Cat replied “you’re my cute petite little girlfriend who I get to carry around” he added, looking down at the girl who sent him a glare “You can glare all you want, but I know you’re also blushing because I just called you cute” he suggested, backpedaling up her ladder. He saw her roll her eyes, causing a smile to form on Cat’s face as he fell back onto her bed. 

“Can I ask my questions now?” Marinette whimpered, looking up from Cat’s chest.

“Alright, but remember-” he started.

“I know, nothing too personal” Marinette replied “I just want to get to know the person I’m dating” she added as she pondered her next question “What’s your favorite color?” she asked, tracing the muscles of his chest with her finger.

“Well, before I would have said green” Cat stated “But now I think I would say blue” he added “Like the blue of your eyes” 

“Cat that’s super cheesy” Marinette whined.

“It’s the truth” Cat replied with a smirk, indulging in the feeling of her fingertips tracing his pectoral muscles.

“What about your parents?” She asked “What are they like?” she asked. Cat tensed slightly and let out a sigh.

“Both of them are dead” Cat replied, it wasn’t far from the truth either, Gabriel Agreste was dead to him “My mother was very kind and sweet, but my father was very cold and distant”

“I’m… I’m sorry Cat” Marinette stated, immediately regretting her answer.

“It’s fine, what’s your next question?” he asked, making sure to keep his hand on her to let her know that he wasn’t upset. 

“You have a place to live right kitty?” She asked, looking him in the eyes.

“Of course I do” Cat replied “I live in an apartment a few miles away” Cat added, looking at the girl who was perfectly curled up against him. “Next question?” he asked.

“What do you want to be?” She asked, referring to his future occupation.

“I’m not sure” Cat replied “I had a different occupation before…  _ now.  _ So I’m not sure what I want to be” he added. 

“Alright” Marinette replied, releasing a small yawn, a slight squeak coming from her throat as she did so. 

“Why don’t you get some rest and then you can ask more questions tomorrow?” he asked, but as he did her eyes were already drifting off. He knew of her ability to magically stay up without sleep, so it seemed fitting that she was also able to fall asleep in a few minutes. Adrien let out a small sigh, she was asleep but he was fully awake, leaving him to ponder all the questions in his head. A few questions reigned supreme. 

_ Why did I ever reject Marinette? _

_ Will she still like me when I reveal my identity? _

_ If she does, will we at least be friends again? _

_ Will she ever speak to me as a civilian again? _

He shook his head as if he were trying to clear his thoughts, he looked down to Marinette and sighed a little.

“Will you ever be able to forgive me for doing this?” he asked “I hope you can understand that I was just trying to get you back to school before I realized my feelings” he whispered, being very careful not to wake the girl “I shouldn’t have rejected you, and frankly I don't know why I did… No I don’t know why I didn’t tell you about my feelings” he sighed “I should have said more, but I didn’t, I should have realized that what I felt for you was so much more than friends” he said with regret, letting his head fully relax. “I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me” he mutters, closing his eyes as he listens to Marinette’s gentle breathing. He drifted off, calmed by the thought that he would at least be able to be with Marinette until he told her of his true identity. 

**As always, comments are welcome and appreciated... also check out my other stories if you would like!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
